El extraño
by LunaEstival
Summary: La pasión puede surgir entre dos desconocidos, aunque conocidos entre miradas. Entregarse al momento podría resultar la bienvenida a su futuro, un futuro al lado del extraño de mirada ámbar. Two-shot - UA / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom, hace un tiempo vengo leyendo algunos fics de SCC y me han encantado, este es un two-shot que adapte de uno que he escrito anteriormente en otro fandom, si desean lo pueden buscar en mi perfil, me encanta la pareja SxS, así que este fic de dos capítulos estará centrado en ellos, espero que sea de su agrado. Denle una oportunidad, sin más a leer!**

 **Advertencia: Lemon, ligero - UA**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 ** _EL EXTRAÑO_**

 **I**

Ella lo conocía de vista. Cuando subía al metro por las tardes para volver a casa del trabajo, allí estaba él. Daba igual el vagón en el que entrase, la casualidad hacía que la mayoría de las veces coincidieran en el mismo. Al principio siempre le había pasado desapercibido. Diez veces después, se fijó en él y en esos ojos que eran capaz de cautivar y derretir al corazón más frío. Casi un año después de verle por primera vez...bueno, en realidad, nunca supo cuando lo vio por primera vez y si hacia realmente un año de eso. Lo que sí sabía era que, los días en los que él no aparecía, se le hacían extraños.

Siempre era ella la que abandonaba primero el vagón. De este modo, él sabría dónde vivía y dónde trabajaba (al menos las paradas que utilizaba); pero ella no sabía nada de él, seguramente se tratase de un estudiante de la universidad. Nunca se habían hablado, ni siquiera saludado. Sólo se habían cruzado las miradas. Para ella, él era el extraño del metro de mirada penetrante y aire intelectual, con aquel cabello chocolatoso y rebelde cayéndole por la cara, que tan atractivo le hacía el rostro. Al principio el juego era divertido, cruzaban los ojos sin querer, él sonreía y apartaba la mirada, ella se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado. Pero ahora...ahora era diferente.

Aquel día una oportuna frenada del tren casi la tiró al suelo, y él, con gesto caballeroso, la ayudó a evitar la caída, ofreciéndole un apoyo durante el trayecto. Sus miradas se cruzaron como tantas otras veces, en completo silencio se enfrentaron esmeralda y ámbar, sin decir una sola palabra. Pero ésta vez, ninguno apartó la mirada de los ojos del otro. Pero el metro había llegado a su estación, así que tuvo que ser ella la primera en desviar la mirada al abandonar el vagón. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, no miró atrás cuando se alejó, ni cuando escuchó como las puertas se cerraban tras ella, ni cuando el metro se puso en marcha y fue tragado por el túnel. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó a su casa. Sin mirar atrás.

Llegó a su pequeño departamento, abrió la puerta y entonces, él apareció por detrás. La arrastró al interior de la vivienda rodeándola con los brazos, una de sus manos cubrió su boca; cerró la puerta y esperó a que ella se calmase. Sólo entonces apartó un poco los dedos de sus labios.

\- _¿Me has seguido...?_ \- preguntó ella, aunque parecía más una confirmación que una duda. El corazón le latía con violencia, la repentina aparición del extraño del tren la había pillado completamente desprevenida.

\- _Sí..._ \- susurró él en su oído. Aflojó el abrazo para permitirle un poco de espacio; con la punta de los dedos acarició los labios de la chica, deslizándose por la barbilla, la garganta y el cuello. La habitación estaba a oscuras; sin vista, el tacto de aquellos dedos desconocidos se volvió más intenso, y la calidez se volvió más ardiente. Sus labios se humedecieron y sin darse cuenta, atrapó su índice con los dientes, sintiendo una creciente necesidad de saborearlo.

Él la hizo girar, y agradeció que estuviese todo a oscuras para que no pudiera distinguir la expresión de sorpresa de su cara; aun así, estaba segura de que él podía intuir que ella estaba confusa, asustada y sorprendida. No lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó sobre él y lo besó. Rápidamente, el extraño le correspondió, sus labios se tantearon al principio, después dejaron atrás toda reticencia y brotó la pasión. Su corazón se aceleró, sus brazos y sus piernas se pusieron tensas, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, desde la entrepierna hasta la nuca. Hoy había hecho frío, se había abrigado bien y ahora tenía demasiado calor. Retrocedió, o quizás fue él quien la empujó sin dejarla respirar. El extraño llevo las manos por su cintura, desabrochó su abrigo y se lo quitó; ella hizo lo mismo, deslizó la chaqueta de cuero por sus brazos acercándose mucho a él. Liberados, se abrazaron con fuerza, sin dejar de besarse.

Chocó contra algo, supuso que la cómoda que había en la sala. Después sólo escuchó como él barría con el brazo todo lo que había encima y el teléfono hizo un ruido extraño al estrellarse contra el suelo. De pronto la levantó, aunque no lo suficiente y ella misma apoyó las manos para subirse encima. Ese instante lo aprovechó el extraño para meterse entre sus piernas, acariciarle los muslos por encima de los pantalones, buscando a tientas el cierre para quitarse la ropa. Ella tiró de su jersey, consiguió sacárselo por la cabeza y seguir besándole. Él arrancó los pantalones de sus piernas, cuando sus ardientes manos tocaron su piel desnuda, ella no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Sus dedos subieron hasta el borde de la ropa interior, se alzó un poco para que el extraño pudiera tirar de ella y el frío que sintió en la humedad de su entrepierna cuando le quitó la prenda le provocó otro doloroso escalofrío, ésta vez lo suficientemente intenso como para nublarle el juicio.

Susurró algo que luego no recordaría debido a la fogosidad del momento, y él la complació llevando esos dedos tan ardientes hacia el interior de sus muslos. Se estremeció cuando sintió el calor de su mano, la forma en que uno de sus dedos se abría camino, acariciando con vehemencia su lugar más sensible, para después tantear en busca punto más sensible. Primero la invadió con un dedo, la espalda de ella se crispó, su cuerpo tembló de pasión y un hondo suspiro inundó la habitación. Él siguió entonces acariciando, ésta vez con otro de sus dedos y empezó a mover la mano, tocando, presionando y frotando con todo descaro, arrancando unos deliciosos lamentos de los labios de ella. Mientras el extraño la acariciaba, levantó su jersey con la mano libre, retiró la tela que cubría uno de sus pechos y lo besó con ardor. Ella se mordió los labios, ahogando sus jadeos, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del placer y cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, de perder la cabeza, él retiró la mano.

Protestó, pero su queja quedó ahogada con un beso. El extraño la atrajo hacia él, ella pudo sentir la pasión que lo desbordaba y separó las piernas dispuesta a recibirle. Con un solo movimiento los dos quedaron unidos. Ella volvió a estremecerse, ésta vez de forma más intensa, rodeó su cintura con las piernas, apretándose a él; rodeó su cuello con los brazos y suspiró en su oído otra cosa de que la que luego no se acordaría. El extraño besó su cuello, acarició su espalda y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, acariciándola profundamente, complaciéndola, buscándola, amándola intensamente. Cada vez más fuerte, pero más despacio, buscando entrar por completo en su interior, deseando encontrarla más allá, anhelando complacerla más de lo que otro pudiera haberla complacido jamás. Sus cuerpos se movían a oscuras, luchando por ir más lejos, hasta que finalmente ella fue la primera en rendirse; él se vio obligado a seguirla apenas unos segundos después, derramando la cálida pasión en su interior…definitivamente el extraño de ojos color ámbar no sólo había poseído su cuerpo esa tarde, sino también su alma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Me pone muy contenta que les haya agradado la primera parte :D**

 **Como les había comentado este es un two-shot, así que aquí viene el segundo y último capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son muy lindas! Les envío un abrazo enorme.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

 **Advertencia: UA - Lemon**

* * *

 ** _EL EXTRAÑO_**

 **II**

Ya no era un extraño para ella. Suspiró al recordar aquel fogoso encuentro, cómo la había abordado en la puerta de su casa y cómo la había acariciado, cómo la había seducido con sus besos y cómo la había hecho suspirar de placer. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, sin medida, entregándose al desconocido atractivo de mirada ámbar como un animal hambriento. Él había experimentado algo parecido, había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado apresuradamente mientras ella dormía en el sofá en el que habían estado abrazados toda la noche, él se sentía confundido y completamente avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Ella al despertar, sola otra vez, encontró su tarjeta de identificación tirada en un rincón, junto al teléfono volcado y descolgado.

El extraño se llamaba Shaoran Li.

Al día siguiente a su encuentro, ella se quedó en casa. También el segundo día, y el tercero. Todo con tal de no verlo de nuevo en el metro. Al cuarto, al fin se armó de valor. Y allí estaba ahora, ante la puerta del director del departamento de Física Teórica y Experimental. El extraño no era un alumno como había supuesto, sino que se trataba de un profesor con un doctorado en Física. No pudo evitar sentirse una ignorante, según su identificación, Shaoran tenía sólo veintiséis años. Apenas unos más que ella.

Llamó a la puerta. Escuchó como la invitaba a entrar y sufrió un intenso flashback al recordar su voz y sus caricias. Le temblaron las piernas, quiso marcharse, pero finalmente se atrevió a entrar. El despacho resultó ser un espacio oscuro y agobiante repleto de estanterías con libros. A él lo encontró al otro lado tras una mesa cubierta de gruesos volúmenes y hojas de papel, con la única luz de una lámpara sobre lo que estaba escribiendo.

 _\- Hola_ \- dijo tímidamente. Él la miró sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con ella y se puso apresuradamente en pie.

 _\- Hola. Yo…yo_ – saludó. Pero se puso nervioso ante los vivaces y hermosos ojos de la muchacha con la que había pasado la noche hace unos días, él no había podido olvidarla, ni sus besos, ni su cuerpo, ni el olor de su sedoso cabello castaño. Toda ella era un hermoso enigma que quería descubrir.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Ella hizo un esfuerzo y se acercó un paso hacia él, tendiéndole la tarjeta de identificación. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, seguramente él pensaba que ella era una de esas chicas que se obsesionaba con un chico cuando sólo habían tenido un encuentro fortuito. En realidad no había podido olvidarlo, pero quizás él si la había olvidado y no quería agobiarlo ni parecer desesperada, aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas de que volviese a besarla y atraparla entre sus fuertes brazos.

 _\- Te he traído esto..._ \- murmuró con un hilo de voz - _Se te debió caer cuando te fuiste..._

 _\- Oh..._ \- Shaoran miró la tarjeta, a ella, otra vez la tarjeta y tras unos eternos segundos alargó la mano para coger su identificación. - _Gracias... la había buscado por todas partes..._

De nuevo, un pesado silencio se instaló en el lóbrego despacho. Deseaba decirle que le gustaría volver a verlo, que le gustaría volver a besarlo, que le gustaría volver a abrazarlo, que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado y que se sentía muy triste porque él se hubiera marchado. En el fondo se sentía terriblemente atraída por él y la ponía nerviosa la idea de que él pudiese hacerla sentir de ese modo, ella había sufrido mucho antes por un amor; pero él, él la había hecho feliz aunque hayan sido unas pocas horas, ella sentía esa necesidad de estar cerca de él, de no dejarlo marcharse nuevamente, pero tenía que controlarse; no quería parecer una mujer desesperada.

 _\- Bueno... me voy..._ \- susurró por fin, al darse cuenta de que no había más que decir.

 _\- E-espera..._ \- dijo él cuando ella puso la mano sobre el picaporte.

 _\- ¿Sí...?_ \- preguntó desde la puerta, sin girarse. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Lo oyó salir de detrás de la mesa y en dos pasos ya estaba a su espalda. Se bloqueó, la cercanía de él la ponía nerviosa.

 _\- No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, Sakura..._ \- dijo atropelladamente. Ella abrió los ojos y, despacio, levantó la mirada hacia él. Tenía el rostro encendido, parecía frustrado y profundamente angustiado. Estaba nervioso. – _Perdóname por haberme marchado de ese modo, yo...no sabía cómo actuar, a veces me comporto como un idiota pero…_

 _\- Pero..._

No tuvo tiempo de hablar. Shaoran estrechó la distancia que los separaba y la besó con desesperación. Ella se sintió profundamente emocionada y correspondió sin titubear a sus exigencias.

 _\- Yo tampoco... he podido olvidarte..._ \- murmuró sin pensar.

 _\- Siento haberme marchado así..._ \- replicó arrepentido, sin dejar de besarla de forma apasionada. - _No tengo excusa, perdóname..._

 _\- No importa..._ \- respondió ella, aferrándose a su espalda, estrechándose a él con ansiedad. - _Bésame_ \- suplicó ansiosa. - _No dejes de besarme Shaoran..._

Shaoran la agarró de la cintura y la arrastró al interior de su despacho, complaciéndola con sus besos. Ella acarició su espalda, su cuello y su cabello, saboreando su lengua. Con decisión, el doctor en Física le quitó el abrigo, bordeó con los dedos su jersey y tocó la piel de su cintura, subiendo por el interior de la prenda hasta alcanzar sus pechos. Le provocó un suspiro ahogado, no se separó de sus labios mientras él frotaba con delicadeza sus puntas erizadas. No fue brusco, pellizcó con delicadeza uno de sus pezones y subrepticiamente su boca abandonó los labios de la chica para acariciarla más íntimamente, ella había provocado que él mostrase una faceta que creyó no tener, ella despertaba su lado más apasionado y dominante. Ella le acarició el cabello un poco largo, estrechándolo a su pecho mientras su lengua y sus dientes la devoraban con avidez.

La acción parecía repetirse, con un brazo el extraño barrió de encima del escritorio todos los libros y todas sus notas, ayudando a la chica a subir. Ella acomodó la espalda, las manos del joven profesor levantaron su jersey para dejar su pecho al descubierto, para después luchar contra el vaquero y bajar su ropa por las piernas. Ella se lamentó con una honda inspiración, hinchando sus pulmones y en consecuencia, haciendo estremecer sus pechos. Los ojos del muchacho brillaron con ardor, la luz de la lámpara arrojaba un círculo de luz sobre el torso de la chica, con admiración recorrió la línea de sus caderas con el índice y el corazón, siguiendo el camino de su pelvis hasta el interior de sus muslos. Un solo roce provocó un espasmo en ella, un pequeño grito ahogado surgió de su garganta. Contempló con devoción como separaba las piernas, todo lo que sus pantalones se lo podían permitir y al descubrir ese brillo que cubría sus suaves muslos no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciarla. Ella arqueó la espalda ante el contacto.

No había prisa. No había ansiedad en sus caricias. No era como la primera vez. La muchacha se removió ahogándose con sus propios suspiros mientras el extraño, su extraño, la complacía con penetrantes caricias. Podía sentir sus dedos acariciar de un lado a otro, la yema de sus dedos presionar su tierna semilla haciendo brotar un jugoso néctar que luego recogía con la palma de su mano; su boca se deleitaba con sus pechos, su lengua no dejaba de humedecer su piel. Él no tenía prisa, se había propuesto compensar su precipitada huida con una gratificante recompensa, y estaba totalmente seguro que ésta no sería la última vez, sino la primera vez de una vida juntos…porque había descubierto que aquella extraña, aquella preciosa mujer que había conocido en el metro, era con quien quería estar para siempre. Ella no tenía voz para seguir gimiendo, tenía la sensación de que la humedad resbalaba por sus muslos, reponiéndose de las abrumadoras sensaciones de placer sus manos buscaron el cuerpo del joven. Aferrándose a su cabello lo separó de sus pechos y lo obligó a fundirse con sus labios.

Sintió la mano húmeda de su extraño aferrarse a su pierna, ella le acarició la boca con la lengua y apretó su cabello entre los dedos. La postura era extraña, los pantalones se le habían enredado en los pies, pero el muchacho pudo meterse entre sus muslos después de tirar de su cuerpo hasta situarlo en el borde de la mesa. En cuanto sintió su roce, movió la cadera para buscarle. Sus sexos se tocaron y los dos suspiraron a la vez por la impresión. El extraño buscó envolverse con la ardiente humedad de ella, ella sintió la exquisita dureza abriéndose paso a través de sus últimas defensas. Como un hierro al rojo vivo le quemó las entrañas, fue fácil, más fácil que la última vez, descubrir la forma en que él encajaba a la perfección dentro de ella. Fue todo más intenso, sublime, inolvidable, unas sensaciones tan brutales como celestiales.

Su extraño amante se alejó lentamente, deleitándola con una profunda caricia, para buscarla después con un decidido envite. El cuerpo de ella se convulsionó, Shaoran se aferró a sus brazos y abordó de nuevo el cuerpo de la muchacha, ésta vez sin intención de detenerse. El silencio del oscuro despacho se vio roto por la sublime armonía de sus cuerpos luchando el uno contra el otro, mezclándose con profundos suspiros y lamentos, con palabras ahogadas y súplicas rotas por la voz del placer. Ella se rindió rápido, ya estaba demasiado agotada para soportar otra oleada. El extraño no cesó su hipnótico ritmo, alargando el placer de ella hasta que la vio tocar el cielo y para cuando la muchacha perdía la noción de la realidad, se zambulló en ese cálido océano de sus muslos.

Se abrazaron sonrientes relajando sus cuerpos sobre la mesa. Se cubrieron de besos y abrazos, se confesaron oscuros anhelos y aún no se habían recuperado del esfuerzo cuando se despojaron por completo de sus ropas y se escondieron detrás de la mesa. Antes, cerraron la puerta para evitar imprevistos y así dar comienzo a su historia.


End file.
